Orphan Girl
by Amaterasu Uchiha
Summary: Naruta was adopted By Lady Tsunade,Thinking that she's a nice girl.But years of harsh treatment has turned into a monster,can anyone help her save her from herself, A Sasutra and Narukra .Great read!
1. Chapter 1

"NARUTO", a young girl shouted from her window, "YOU BETTER BRING BACK MY PHONE RIGHT NOW

"NARUTO", a young girl shouted from her window, "YOU BETTER BRING BACK MY PHONE RIGHT NOW?!" She hurried up and got dressed then hopped out the window. This was no ordinary girl she had special powers like super scenes like, super smell and super hearing which came in handy on missions. With the sniff of the air she was off to track her brother. 'Ha-ha she has NO idea I'm hear' he thought not knowing she was right there. The girl turned to the bush , put her hand and yanked Naruto onto the pavement.

"OW GEEZ NARUTA WHAT'S YOUR DEAL??"he asked getting up from the sold pavement "YOU COULD OF KILLED ME,!!"

"Man, I knew I should've swung harder" she whispered wanting Naruto to hear. He snarled then dusted himself off. "My phone now!" Naruto took the phone out of his pocket and gave it to her.

A little bit later she got called into Tsunade's office .

"What could you possibly want now?" asked Naruta impatiently. Lady Tsunade tossed some money on the table .Naruta jumped up knocking down the chair.

"YES ALLOUENCE FINNALY THANK YOU…"she screamed but was interrupted by Tsunade

"No Naruta I want you to buy some flowers for…" Lady Tsunade was interrupted by Naruta.

"DANG DOSN'T THAT DUDE HAS ENOUGH FREAKN' FLOWERS?? I MEAN SAKURA AND INO ALONE GIVE HIM A GARDEN"

After Naruta took a breath lady Tsunade started to talk again .

"It would be the polite thing to, just go tell him it's from me if he's a wake"

"FINE" Naruta grabbed the money an slammed the door.

"Well that was weird, all the girls love Sasuke what's the matter with her?"

Shizune said "She's very independent she probably doesn't need a guy"

"true true "added the Hockge


	2. Sasuke

Naruta walks up to the counter of Ino's family Flower shop

Naruta walks up to the counter of Ino's family Flower shop.

"AH HA I TOLD YOU! YOU CAN'T RESIST SASUKE, DON'T DENY IT" Ino practically screamed, as she passed her a bouquet of flowers and took the money.

"I'm just going to deny THAT you said that" Naruta mumbled. she exhaled then hear Ino think, 'well that's what you say now'. Naruta sighed again took flowers and change.

When Naruta go to the Hospital, there was a line of girls ranging from age 5-30 ya it was scary especially scene Naruta hates lines, 'cutting won't kill anybody right?' so she walked up the stairs. Shoving through people

"WHATS YOUR DEAL?!" screamed a squeaky voice.

"WHAT'S THE RUSH WE'LL ALL GET TO SEE SASUKE" yelled another

"I'M NOT HERE TO SEE SASUKE I'M HERE TO RUN ARRENS FOR THE HOCOGE!" Naruta hollered as she walked into the room. The room had so many flowers to open a flower shop and there was the boy all the girls were crazy about just sitting there looking out the window.

"You don't look that special!" Naruta sneered. The Uchiha turned around expecting a girl staring at him with googly eyes but what he got was a girl in blonde pig tails in a mini skirt cropped jacket and tight black tank top glaring at him in big blue eyes. He couldn't help but smile.

"Who are you supposed to be" he asked. Her ace got tenser and strangely enough the whites of her eyes turned an olivish color. He scooted back.

"THE PERSON WHO SAVED YOUR SORRY TUSH "Naruta growled she had to get out of here too much hate/love was in the room hate coming from her love coming over the Uchiha kid. She tossed the flowers on the bed then ran out the window perfectly on the ground. Sakura came in the room but Sasuke was looking out the window. He looked at the flowers an not was attached. 'Get well soon Lady Tsunade, Naruta Uzumaki : ' .He couldn't help but smile, 'finally a girl that doesn't have a total crush on me'. Sakura noticed and thought, 'he's smiling, is that from me??'.

"Sasuke what's that from?" she asked.

"Naruta is she new?" he replied

"Ya she's Naruto's sister. Beats up the boys in town for fun, I geuss she gets the roughness from being in an orphanage in the village hidden in the sun does to ya ,she's kind of weird too she keeps growing tails and she sings all the time" Sakura babbled

"Total hottie" Sasuke mumbled but loud enough for Sakura to here. She ran out of the room crying.

Naruta sat on her porch wildling a stick when she saw Sakura running, she listened to her thoughts. 'HE LIKES HER BUT SHES A SHES A GRRRRRR '. What ever got her mad was that Sasuke had a crush Naruta hoped it wasn't her.


	3. The mission from Heck

A few days later every thing was back to normal, except Sasuke

A few days later every thing was back to normal, except Sasuke .He seemed to be in a haze all day and when it came time for Naruta to beat him up he didn't care. Yes Naruta still hated him. Naruto was started to get worried so he called him.

"Hello?" answered Sasuke

"WHAT'S YOUR DEAL LATELY" screamed Naruto into the phone

"What are you talking about" asked Sasuke

"YOU NARUTA?!" yelled Naruto. Naruta got ticked and told him to shut up before she cut the phone lines.

" um ok are you like on a sugar rush or something because I think Shikamaru is calling my sister" Sasuke's sister Timia was Naruta's best friend but now all Timia can talk about was boys.

"Just if you try to pull off anything funny I'll kick your-"Sasuke hung up the phone on Naruto.

"Grrr I HATE THAT GUY" Naruto screamed again

"That makes two of us" murmured Naruta

"Why Do you hate him Naruta?" asked Naruto, He said as Lady Tsunade was walking down the stairs

"I don't hat him I LOATHE HIM" she said with emphasis on I LOATHE HIM. Lady Tsunade told Naruto to go get Sasuke.

"PLZ TELL ME THERE GOING ON A MISSION!!" Begged Naruta

"Your going too" said Tsunade. Naruta had the classic OMG look on her face. Then it turned angry.

"I hate you" she growled

"I know" then Tsunade walked up stairs back to her 'bat cave'.

The next day they walked about 400 miles to the camp site, Naruta looked like she was about to eat some one, Sasuke had the classic 'I don't care' face .Naruto was in the lead marching like the energizer bunny.

"COME ON ONLY ABOUT A MILE THE CAMPSITE" yelled Naruto the other Genin.

"Does he ever collapse" Sasuke asked Naruta. She tilted up her nose looked away and stuck her hand up to his face.

"I'm not talking to you" she said

"Fine just trying to be nice" He shrugged. Naruto turned around,

"Will you two get along for once" asked Naruto. Naruta laughed .

"That's like asking Sasuke to stop shaving his legs!" She laughed. Sasuke couldn't think of a good come back so he just sighed and they walked the rest of the way


	4. Allergies

They finally found a clearing

They finally found a clearing, Naruta set up the tent and Naruto started the fire Sasuke got food.

"I'm starting to wonder if your really a girl?!" said Naruto

"HUH!?" said Naruta in her you better shut up before I kill you voice

"I mean you like to fight for fun you hat Sasuke …"Naruta tuned him out and started singing. Sasuke came back with a deer.

"Um dude I can't eat that" said Naruta

"What are you a vegetarian?" asked Sasuke

"No I'm allergic to venison" She mumbled

"Then more for us" said Naruto pulling out a kunai a puckering it into the skin of the carcass. Naruta cringed, she didn't mind blood and gore, she was actually attracted to the smell. Her wolf instincts turned on, her eye whites turned olivish a pair of ears grew out. Then a growl. That startled the two ninjas they took out shirtikins.

"Wait Sasuke that was Naruta" Naruto said "The blood must of" he turned around to look at the meal but he saw Naruta chewing down on the raw bloody meat, she looked up to the two totally grossed out boys blood covered her face. She suddenly felt weak ad collapsed.

She woke up the next morning in her sleeping bag. She felt weak, dizzy she knew she couldn't walk so she leaned up agents the wall and listened to them talk

"Good going Sasuke, you just had to bring deer!" he yelled at the Uchiha

"WHAT I CAN"T READ MINDS I DIDN"T KNOW SHE WAS ALLERGIC!?" he sounded angrier then Naruto and Naruta.

"Fine just now were going to have to leave her alone while we go and finish the mission" Said Naruto interested in what the Uchiha had to say.

"Fine I'll stay here" said Sasuke

"But if you pull any thing I'll break you neck so fast …"Naruto threatened.

"Just go or else we'll fail "Said Sasuke tossing him his stuff .Naruto walked away glairing at him until he got out of the clearing then sprinted. Naruta waited a few minutes the did a very demotic yawn and stepped out.

"Look who's awake" Sasuke said. Then Naruta felt a funny gagging feeling in her stomach she started to gag and a fountain of barf rained on Sasuke.

"Oh migosh"She said picking her self up and whipping the barf off her face. Then helps Sasuke up , the smell was unnbareable her eyes stated to water.

"Are you ok ?" Sasuke saying it like she was crying.

"No it's just you reek !" she said to him

"Well then I'll just take a bath " so Sasuke went off to the river Naruta pulled out her drawing stuff like trees birds


End file.
